1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector having an advanced locking means.
2. Description of Related Arts
An electrical connector having a top shield and a bottom shield, which two associate with each other to define a receiving room, is known in appliance. Circuit trails and at least two connector modules jointed together by the circuit trails are all received in the receiving room. Each connector module contacts with a complementary connector for transferring information therebetween.
Two traditional methods are used in daily products of such kind for combining the top shield and the bottom shield together, one of which is a screwing method, however, users need a screwdriver or a similar tool to fix the screws into fixing holes defined both on the top shield and the bottom shield, which makes the assembling process rather troublesome and time-consuming and so does the screwing out process. Furthermore, screws are exposed outside of the electrical connector, which destroys an aesthetic impression of the product. A second traditional method is an engagement means, such as a protrusion formed on the top shield mating with an opening defined on the bottom shield. During the assembling process, users only need to press the top shield and then, make the protrusion protrude into the opening or the like. An advantage of the pressing against method is that it makes the assembling process simple, meanwhile, a disadvantage thereof is existed that users have difficulty in disengaging the top shield away from the bottom shield during the disassembling process. After plurality times of breaking the top shield away from the bottom shield, the locking means may be destroyed, which causes the product not to be usable in the end.
Hence, an improved electrical connector having an advanced locking means is desired.